


Finding Reasons to Stay

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're always playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Reasons to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by crimson_antics (LJ): X-Men, any/any, "Maybe someday...but not today."

The sun sets across a grassy plain.

She wishes it wasn't such a cliche, but it's beautiful and comforting.

The silence and the calm and the peace.

It's different to every day life and she enjoys it every bit as much.

"You like it here."

It's a statement, not a question, and she looks over at Pete stretched out lazily on the grass. He's smoking but the wind blows it away from her and he's careful not to breath any of it in her direction.

He's learnt from experience.

She smiles, turning her face back to the slowly darkening sky. "Of course I like it here."

"Enough to stay?"

She turns back to look at him, holding the cigarette away from her, but watching her with all the intensity he can muster. He rarely looks at her that way, but she's learnt to read him like a book.

And he knows her just as well.

She just smiles. "Maybe someday," she says, pulling herself to her feet. Leaning over him, she whispers in his ear, "but not today."

It's a game they play.

Over and over.

She can feel his eyes follow her as she walks back inside.

It makes her smile even more.


End file.
